


Rescued

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl helps you escape a nasty crew.





	Rescued

You look down at your injured leg. The blood from your busted knee drips down your hairy legs. "Gosh, what I wouldn't do for a razor right now" you think to yourself. The pain was unbearable, it's now just numb after so much time spent in pain. The sun is setting and the temperature is dropping quickly. You were running from a group of men with the letter W carved into their foreheads. You watched them from a far as they came across the couple you were with. You ran into each other a few weeks back, decided to try and stay together, better chance of survival. The men killed them, laughing as they went. You wanted to leave, to run from there, but you were stuck in awe and frozen in fear. As they were scavenging through your belongings a walker came up behind you and grabbed at your arm. You quickly moved from the side, trying to stay quiet as you killed it with your knife but you knew it was too late. As soon as the dead lets go of your arm you yank the knife from it's skull and run. You run for miles, barely able to go any further with the cramps that are forming. You don't know if they're still behind you but it's too risky to stop. Eventually, you decide to scale up a tree and hide out. If they keep moving on you can stay there the night and get down the next day and go back in the other direction. You climb up a tree the best you can but your weight was unable to keep the branch up and it snapped, gravity throwing you to the ground. You land on your knees, one of them shattering as it slams first into the dirt. Your screams echo through the woods, unable to contain the pain. "Shit!" You mumble over and over again, the tears falling down your face as you drag yourself against a tree "shit, shit, shit!" They must have heard you, and they probably weren't that far behind. They will close in on you soon enough so you pull your gun from its holstered position onto your waistband. You wait for what feels like hours but was probably only minutes before a scuffle from the side grabs your attention. You point the gun towards the sound and wait for them to appear, ready to try and take them out first. A dead body stumbles out and gargles towards you, wanting to feast. You let it get closer to you before taking it out with a headshot. It falls to the ground in a heap and you breathe out slowly, getting ready for more arrivals. Your knee continues to throb in pain and you try to think of better days. Days you would spend at the beach with your friends, having a family reunion with cousins you haven't seen in years. As you begin to zone out another scuffle grabs your attention. It's from the same area the zombie was from before and you are hopeful it's just another deadhead. The old women finds her way out of the brush and you lift your gun again. Only this time it falls to the ground with some other injury to its head before it gets too close. You eye it strangely but keep the gun pointed up, ready for the men with W's to follow shortly behind.

When someone does appear though he doesn't look like the guys you saw before. You watch him carefully as he lifts the walker up by whatever it is he used to kill it and mumbles "stupid dead bitch."

"Stop right there!" You try and yell out to sound threatening. He quickly pulls up his weapon, now visible to you as a bow. "Lower it!!" You yell again as he points it at you.

"Who you with?" He yells at you, not flinching as the barrel of the gun stares him down. You shoot a bullet to the side of him, warning him how serious you are. He doesn't move and instead shoots off his bow, the arrow pinning against the tree next to your ear. The sound whizzing through your eardrum "Who are you with?" He asks you again.

"Myself." You finally answer, ready to get things moving.

"Was that you screamin' out here?" He asks eyeing you down. You don't answer, knowing you can't trust him. He takes two or three steps closer and you guess he see's what he needed to see "damn, that some gross shit." He returns.

"You gon' kill me now or what?" You spit towards him. He just tilts his head so I add on "or you gon' wait for your buddies to finish the job?"

"What?" He asks, seeming generally confused.

"Lift your hair from your head." You tell him, curious if he's one of the W guys or not.

"What? No!" He puffs back.

"Come on, not like I'm going anywhere." You shrug looking at your knee with a glance. He thinks about it for a moment before using one of his hands to move the hair away from his eyes. You lower your arm with the gun with a sigh of relief "oh thank god." You hush out.

"I could still kill yew, yanno?" He says with a squint of his eyes, his hair back in front of his eyes.

"These guys, they had W's on their heads. They killed the people I was with." You tell him, not sure why you told him.

"Where?" He asks, looking around you.

You shrug "few miles back. Tried to hide out in a tree but the branch broke." You explain.

He looks at the tree you are leaning against "that one?" He asks.

"Mm hmm." You return closing your eyes to try and ignore the pain.

He chuckles a little "can't climb these, they long been dead." He informs you.

"Well too late now." I roll my eyes.

He bites his lower lip before finally lowering his weapon "so, yer alone?"

"Am now." You respond. "Think you can me outta the woods? You don't need to watch out for me or nothin, I just don't wanna die by those guys."

He sighs "ya, I'll getchu outta the woods." He says stepping closer to help you off the ground. His left hand grabs ahold of your right one, the other grabbing at your forearm to yank you up. You try not to put pressure on the knee but it's hard and you stumble forward into him. He steadied you and you get a good look of his facial features. His tanned skin is tired behind all the hair, a mole rests above his lip. If you weren't going to die of blood loss you just might've hit on the guy.

"What's your name?" You ask him as he goes to throw you into his arm, clearly annoyed that you can't walk.

He rolls his eyes as he walks into the woods where he came from "Daryl."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N." you smile gratefully, but he doesn't respond back. Eventually you wonder too much and have to ask "why are you helping me?"

He doesn't look down when he answers "cuz some of them people with those W's came into my home and killed people."

"An enemy of my enemy is a friend." You smirk after repeating the old saying.

"Xactly." He murmurs back. "How many walkers have you killed?" He asks, actually looking down towards you now.

"Hundreds, I guess." You shrug not knowing the count.

"How many people?" He asks next.

"4." You say lowly, that's a number you'll never forget.

"Why?" He gets out after, his face not faulting at my number.

"3 of them were bitten, asked me as a favor. The other was a murderer, so I killed him." You voice shakes a little.

He stops walking for a minute "don't that make you one though?"

You answer "maybe, but I did it for my family, he was a murderer for fun." He doesn't say anything back and keeps moving father out or into the woods, you can't really even tell anymore. You just keep your eyes trained on that mole of his, letting your heartbeat sync together with his

—————————


End file.
